supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Japanlover86/Genderbent Counterparts
Hi, Japanlover86 again, I decided that I would add Gender-bent counterparts, such as Alessandro being female and Takako being male. The main characters Sophie the Otter With his full name being Samuel Bert Otter, Sophie the Otter's male counterpart has short, slightly spiky black hair and wears red Lake Hoohaw converses and a yellow baseball cap with a blue S on it. He also does not have glasses, unlike his female counterpart Sophie. While Sophie is very kind, intelligent, and friendly, Samuel is a rebellious kid who always gets in trouble by playing pranks and gets a detention every now and then in his school. His imaginary twin brother (or Another counterpart) is named CJ (Cameron Jacob), who has the opposite personality of Samuel. Samuel the Otter's voice sounds exactly like an average 9-year-old boy. Catherine the Spellcaster He is named Caleb the Spellcaster. Plankton Like she is being played in the Theory games, that is Planktonine. Reicheru the Yokai Spirit The male Reicheru (called Ryo) wears a male version of the his female counterpart's kimono, or a yukata, there is a little diamond part that shows his abdomen, which has the scar that is present on his female counterpart, except it is positioned differently, instead of an ovarian cyst, which he doesn't have since males don't have ovaries, it is his prostate gland instead, and he has the scar on his chest underneath, unlike his female counterpart, he is more rebellious and is shown to kill anyone, but not to most people, he is also calm and is easily annoyed with Samuel's behavior, he has long dark hair with bangs that cover his face, which is tied back into a ponytail that rests on his right shoulder, his voice sounds like an average criminal 19-year old, he also appears in Opposite Gender?!, though his first appearance in The Theory Animated was in Girls are Boys, Boys are Girls. He constantly interrupted Female Giuseppe Todaro's speech by screaming "WHO GIVES A S***! F***! DUMB S***! BIGGEST B****!" including more profanity and obscenities He often appears in detention rooms Samuel is in, just to talk with him, he is shown to be very handsome, according to most females in the non-gender bent universe, and is considered a "bishonen", unlike Reicheru, who is considered a "bishojo" Supporting Characters Satoko Samo Also Satoshi, The male Satoko is a slim, young man, he is in goth-styled clothes like his female counterpart. in other occasions, he wears a casual tie, shirt, and jeans, or a Gakuran as an 18-year old, his chest area is sensitive and is an erogenous zone, similar to his female counterpart's large breasts, and is shown to react violently, as shown in the episode Opposite Gender?! , whom he punched Stacie for touching his chest, he isn't a pervert, but is constantly thinking about his female counterpart's large breasts when she hugs him if he's sitting down, he speaks with high, quiet disdain, unlike his female counterpart who punishes people who tickle her, he is ticklish as shown when the Stacie kidnaps him, he is also seen with a Nyo!Japan plush. Toshio Samo Also named Toshiko, She is shown as a small girl wearing clothing similar to the male Toshio, as well as carring a female version of a Shadow plush doll, like the male Toshio, she also has a katana, she seems frightened of her male counterpart's grumpy behavior Hans Kiranoko Hans is shown as a tall, slim and skinny girl with an hourglass figure in a Rammstein t-shirt like her male counterpart with s short skirt, like him, she speaks with German dialect and accent, instead of a bat, she uses a combat knife, Ryou Shako The Female Ryou wears a feminised version of an IJA uniform, with a pleated skirt that ends above the knees, she had long black hair that covers her face, that is cliped back and has a chrysanthemum in her hair, her name is Ryoko Antonino Rossi The Female Antonino wears a feminised version of an Italian uniform with a short skirt, her name is Antonina, she appears to be more serious than her male counterpart is. Dietrich Fech The Female Dietrich wears a feminised version of a German land army unifom with a long pleated skirt, her name is Dietrina Huizong Zhungxi The female Huizong, also called Huiling/Hideko, she has shoulder-length dark hair she wears a feminized Imperial Japanese Army uniform that has a skirt near the knees, and her personality is similar to her male counterpart, she also has the officer's cap, she is called Gogo Yubari due to her mentally disturbed personality and being more murderous than her male counterpart Hiro Shinozawa The female Hiro, also called Hiroko, She has a bobbed hair style and a feminized IJA uniform with a skirt near the knees, she also has the officer's cap, she is shy and calm, but is more berserk than her male counterpart Mi Jung-il The female Jung-il, also called Jung-hee/Shigeko, she has short hair and a feminized IJA uniform with a skirt near the knees, she also has the officers cap, she doubles in her male counterpart's cruel personality with North Supernannya-kept POWs Marie Lara-Rutter Laura Lara-Rutter Cuong Thi A beautiful woman of a slender build, she wears a female Viet Cong uniform, also known as Chau Thi. Jane O'Connel The male Jane is known as James O'Connel, who is an Irish man often seen with Chau. Anna Kirochu Dmitry Volodin Former villains Villains Giuseppe Todaro Stacie Todaro Oksana Velykazhinka Gadadhara Bobbalu Jann Simmons Jonathan Woods Aristotle Marx Beatrix Badwin Curt and Danielle Scar Category:Blog posts